beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Lisa "Left Eye" Lopes
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lisa_Lopes "Lisa Nicole Lopes (May 27, 1971 – April 25, 2002), better known by her stage name Left Eye, was an American hip hop singer, rapper, songwriter and producer. Lopes was best known as one-third of the R&B girl group TLC, alongside Tionne "T-Boz" Watkins and Rozonda "Chilli" Thomas." "In a statement to MTV, producer Jermaine Dupri remembered Lopes: "She was determined to be something in life. She was a true hip-hop star. She cared about some press. She was the star out of the group. She was the one who would curse on TV. She had the tattoos. You could not expect the expected. When you see Lisa, you could expect something from her. That is the gift she carried."" Astrology (Has Leo-rising, Pluto in H3 and Mars+North Node in Aquarius in H7 = <3) https://www.astrotheme.com/astrology/Lisa_Lopes Lopes was born on May 27, 1971 at 10:00 AM in Philadelphia (Pennsylvania), USA|Astrotheme.com://Lisa Lopes>. This moment corresponds to an astrological signature of Gemini sun (H11), Cancer moon (H12) and Leo-rising. Within her Pluto in Virgo generation (Rx, H3), Lopes was born during the Year of the Pig (Metal) and with her lunar North Node in Aquarius (H7). As a Gemini sun born during the Year of the Pig, Lopes is described by PrimalAstrology.com as a 'Cricket': "Like their animal namesake, people born under the Primal Zodiac sign of the Cricket seem like they never sleep. Though this is obviously not true, this sign has a mind that doesn’t shut off easily. Any Cricket will tell you that most of their best ideas come to them right before they drift off to sleep. These ideas are often so exciting that the Cricket has to get up and write it down or work on a solution immediately. They are prone to staying up late, though they are often working on a project rather than simply goofing around. Crickets are intellectuals who like to explore and experiment with new ideas and theories. Unlike similarly intellectual signs, like the Seal, members of this sign are very polite in social situations and like nothing more than getting into a theoretical discussion about something scientific or otherwise cerebral. For this reason, this sign is often that of self-proclaimed “nerds”, but most Crickets are simply too likable for such a derisive label. That said, don’t be surprised at all to find a member of this sign fascinated by science fiction, fantasy, or astronomy. If anyone you know is going to be able to recite the Starfleet Academy’s motto in perfect Klingon and simultaneously know how uncool it is to do so - that person is very likely a Cricket." Mars in Aquarius (H7) trine Uranus in Libra (Rx, H3) (also trine Lilith in Libra (Rx, H3) conjunct Uranus) Venus in Taurus (H10) conjunct Mercury in Taurus (H10) square Mars and quincunx Lilith. Mercury in mid-Taurus sesquiquadrate (135°) Pluto in late-Virgo. (more soon) Major Aspects Jupiter conjunct Neptune, Lilith conjunct Uranus, Moon quintile Pluto, (more soon) References Category:RnB Category:Hip-Hop Category:Black Culture Category:Musicians Category:May Category:Sun in Gemini Category:Moon in Cancer Category:Sun in H11 Category:Moon in H12 Category:Leo-rising Category:Pluto in Virgo Category:Pluto Rx Category:Pluto in H3 Category:Year of the Pig Category:Metal-Pig Category:NN in Aquarius Category:NN in H7 Category:Gemini-Pig Category:Gemini-Cancer Category:Leo+Gemini Category:Leo/Cancer Category:Mars in Aquarius Category:Mars in H7 Category:Mars-Uranus Category:Uranus in Libra Category:Uranus Rx Category:Uranus in H3 Category:Lilith-Mars Category:Lilith Rx Category:Lilith in Libra Category:Lilith in H3 Category:Lilith-Uranus Category:Venus in Taurus Category:Venus in H10 Category:Mercury-Venus Category:Mercury in H10 Category:Venus-Mars Category:Mercury in Taurus Category:Quincunx Category:Sesquiquadrate Category:Lilith-Venus Category:Mercury-Pluto Category:Jupiter-Neptune Category:Moon-Pluto